


A Maid's Duty

by Meltrial



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltrial/pseuds/Meltrial
Summary: Felicia goes above and beyond her duties to help the sick Corrin





	A Maid's Duty

“Felicia, some water!” Corrin begged. She had never felt this sick - every joint in her body aching. Her head throbbing. Her skin soaked in sweat, yet she swore she was in the freezing rain.  
Felicia had been by her side for the past forty-eight hours, every whim granted. Despite her usual awkward gait and clumsy actions, Felicia devoted every waking hour to her Corrin’s wellbeing.   
Felicia stumbled through the broken dishes and thrust the water to corrin’s waiting lips. She guzzled the water down in an instant, and Felicia was ready with an entire pitcher  
“I’m sorry...I’ve been bothering you nonstop for three days now”  
“It’s no trouble. I’m here for you.”  
“Thank you...so much.” She said.   
Several hours passed, with Corrin drifting in and out of consciousness.   
She was desperate.  
She knew scores of people have died from an illness like this. A fever this extreme could kill in a matter of a few days - it was a miracle Corrin had survived this long.  
She drew one heavy breath and prepared herself - making sure she herself was healthy enough to do something about this. She focused and sat down on Corrin’s bed, and stroked her forehead. Her brow was blazing to the touch, in spite of Corrin’s constant shaking and quivering.

“There...is an Ice Tribe technique that I’ve used on you before. Drawing the heat away from your body. It’s riskier in this situation, but…”  
“Do it.” Corrin pleaded. “I can’t take this anymore. Please, do whatever you want...just make it stop.”  
“Um...it’s direct body contact...is...that okay?” She asked.  
“Anything is okay…”  
Felicia crawled next to Corrin and drew her into a hug. She was incredibly hot - and she felt Corrin’s shivers in her embrace. Felicia started focusing - and she felt the heat immediately sap from Corrin’s body to her cold chest.   
“Sleep. You should be better in the morning. You need to keep your strength up.”  
The light snores from Corrin answered her

Every second Felicia held Corrin, she was in agonizing pain. The heat was unbearable at times. Her side of the sheets were soaked in her sweat, and tears fell down her face as she stayed up through the night.   
She stripped off her leggings and dress to get even a little bit of relief from the heat. The blanket pressed against her soft skin, and she threw it off of both of them.  
She looked up and down Corrin’s nearly naked body. The color was slowly returning to her cheeks - the lovely pink that Corrin always had was full by the time the morning sun rose.

Corrin’s eyes slowly opened. She took in a huge breath of air.  
“I...feel so much better now.” She said, leaping out of the bed. “Thank you, Felicia. Thank you so much...if there’s…” She turned to look at her maid, half stripped in her bed. She was pale and sweating, her eyes barely staying open.   
“Please. Rest. I’ll be here for you later.” She sat down on the bed, and stroked her hair as Felicia dozed off…  
It was incredibly soft and silky, not a single bit of resistance as her fingers worked her way through it.  
Corrin watched over Felicia as she slept.   
Everything they had been through, she had one reliable, kind, and supportive companion.  
Seeking her out when she thought everyone had left  
Uniting her families.

Before she knew it, it was morning.   
She immediately turned to the now awake Felicia, who was cleaning the broken cups and pitchers from the past several days.   
“Are you feeling better?” Corrin asked.  
“Yes! I just needed a good night’s rest after that. I’m glad you’re up and ready also.”  
“...thank you. Felicia. For everything.”   
“You were sick. It’s my duty as your retainer and maid to make sure you’re well.”  
“Well...what if I wanted more than a friend and maid?”  
“What do you mean? I’m your retainer also! It’s practically a perfect relationship for us!”  
In one motion, Corrin got up and flung the sheets off of herself. A slightly annoyed grimace crossed Felicia’s face. She walked over to Felicia, and grabbed her in a tight embrace.  
“I want you, Felicia.”  
“You want me to do what? I’ll do anything!” She said.  
“You don’t get it?” She said coyly. “You’ve been at my side for years. And I need you there forever.”  
“That’s my duty as your retainer and friend.”  
“You still aren’t getting it? I love you, Felicia. You’ve been everything to me these past several years - my guardian, my maid, my friend - and through everything you’ve been here. And I want our relationship to be more than just your duty. I want you by my side forever.” She said, as she kissed Felicia again.  
She threw her onto the bed and fell on top of her. She kissed her on the lips again, her tongue working its way into Felicia’s. A trail of kisses down Felicia’s cheek and neck sent shivers down her spine, and she pulled Corrin’s head lower  
A warm tongue drew a line up Felicia’s face, and worked its way down Felicia’s cheek and neck  
“I’m afraid I don’t taste very good!” she squealed, as the tickling sensation made her squirm.  
“Hm. Let’s test that out…” With a quick flick of one of her claws, she cut down Felicia’s blouse and kissed down her neck and chest. Her small breasts ended in pink puffy nipples, whcih were already erect and aroused. Corrin took one into her salivating mouth, and she suckled gently as she groped and massaged the other. Her pale cheeks were red.  
One hand forced Corrin’s head deeper into Felicia’s breast   
“Sorry...it just feels so good….”  
Corrin smiled, and sucked harder.  
One hand slowly crawled down Felicia’s stomach. As she got to her hips, she slid one single finger under Felicia’s panties and started slowly rubbing outside of her vagina, teasing. Slowly tracing small circles. Two fingers rolled her back and forth across it. Within seconds Felicia was soaked.  
Corrin kissed down more and, in one motion, cut her panties from her.  
She was soaked and glistening. Corrin slowly licked down her hair - trimmed into a neat little triangle.  
“Aw it’s so cute.” She said. Felicia just moaned in response.  
She kissed the clit, and flicked her tongue across it. She licked up and down the slit, wiggling her tongue back and forth as she went up and down.  
Felicia’s legs wrapped around her head, forcing Corrin deeper into her.   
“Please...harder…” she whined.  
Corrin sucked at her - flicking her tongue back and forth across her clit. Felicia’s hips bucked wildly. Corrin’s hands crawled up Felicia’s sides and took her breasts in her hands. Her tongue flicked - her fingers pinched Felicia’s nipples.   
Felicia’s moans turned to heavy heaves of breaths. Her nearly nude body was flush and soaked in sweat.   
One last kiss - one last suck - and one tiny nibble was too much for Felicia  
Her hips rose, forcing Corrin’s tongue deeper - and finally broke her silence. One heavy moan as she peaked. She released Corrin from her thighs. 

“I love you too.” Felicia finally said. Silence filled the room, as they both panted heavily. “And I want to stay forever with you too.” She pulled Corrin tighter into her chilly body.  
She kissed Felicia deeply on the lips. Felicia pulled Corrin into a tight embrace, and threw the blanket over them.


End file.
